1. Field of the Invention
This invention is an improvement of U.S. Pat. No. 6,588,852 by Steven Mason dated Jul. 8, 2003. This invention relates to a device that can protect the adjustment and wheel rim areas of spoked wheels from the intrusion of foreign objects such as dirt. By adding this device to spoked wheels, they will enhance the functionality of the spoke adjusting areas of the wheel rims by increasing the life span of the spoked wheels and also provide a decorative addition to the spoked wheel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices to protect the adjustment areas of wheel spokes is known in the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,588,852 by Steven Mason (the inventor of the current invention) reveals a wheel spoke adjuster guard that comprises a pleasing outer appearance with an internal cavity complementary to the wheel adjuster nuts on the wheel spokes of a wheel. The adjuster guard has means to lock the guard onto a wheel spoke, preventing unwanted motion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,906,050 by Soder et al., discloses “Beads for Bicycle Wheel Spokes.” The principle purpose of this invention is to provide visual and audible effects while the wheel is being used. This invention discloses a bead that is free to move along the length of the spoke, which then creates a pleasing visual effect. This invention is specifically related to the creation of a visual effect and an audible noise.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,695,099 by Klein, discloses a “Wheel Spoke Adjuster Guard.” This invention is a two-piece device that is snapped together around the adjuster lug portion of the spoked wheel.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,558,423 by Dobrosky, discloses “A Spoke Ornament for Bicycle Wheels.” This device uses tubular sections in unison, where when connected together, have interlocking key areas that prevent any one element from being dislodged from the spoke. This invention is ornamental in concept. When attached to a bicycle wheel, the alternating colors create alternating bands of color while the wheel is moving.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,269,670 by Kieckbusch, discloses a “Balance Weight.” This invention is used to balance motorcycle wheels inexpensively, easily and simply.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,801,883 by Peters, discloses “High Visibility Reflective Tubing for Bicycle Wheels.” This invention is to create a highly reflective area of a bicycle rim in order to enhance the bicyclist's visibility in low light and bad weather conditions.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,906,050, 2,558,423, and 5,801,883 contain no teaching or suggestion that they may be used to attach to the lug area of spoked wheels and prevent the intrusion of foreign materials. They specifically teach the art of either enhancing the visibility of the operator, or making a pleasing sound. None of the previously mentioned patents disclose a lug adjuster guard that is threaded onto the spoke and/or the adjuster guard to enhance the aesthetics of the wheel rim, and protect the adjuster guard from dirt and debris.